Full of Grace
by skydancer2ooo
Summary: Hermione escapes to her mother's hometown of Forks but as fast as she runs she can't escape her memories. Also will her presence destroy a family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way or fashion own Harry Potter, Twilight, or anything you recognize.**

**Summary: Hermione escapes to her mother's hometown of Forks, Washington, but as fast as she runs she can't escape her memories. Will her presence destroy a family.**

**Edward/Hermione or Jasper/Hermione leaning more toward Edward/Hermione because I love Alice/Jasper too much.**

**IN NEED OF A BETA!**

* * *

><p>I plopped down in one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs of the JFK airport; after the seven hour flight from London to New York. Now I was waiting for my next flight which also would be seven hours to Port Angeles, Washington; followed by the hour long drive to my mum's home town of Forks. My mum on many occasions told me it was the best place to go, if you just wanted solitude from the world.<p>

'Mum,' I thought bitterly, but knew I had no right to be bitter. Sounds of laughter hit my ears interrupting my thoughts. A girl no more than the age of 10 possibly laughed as her parents entertained her, with joy in their eyes at their daughter's amusement. Another family; a mother and daughter gushed over the picture of her boyfriend, while her dad looked less than impressed with his teenage daughter's choice in companion.

Although different ages I envied both girls. I longed for what was with the younger girl and what could have been with the latter. On the other hand I feel a happy for them and for everyone in the vicinity; for they will never know what horrors could have happened to them had she and others failed. It was almost three and a half months ago that the wizard Tom Riddle who fashioned himself into the Dark Lord Voldemort fell to the will of a determined young man Harry Potter. We rejoiced that we pulled out a victory over the darkest wizard of all time and his followers, but part me wonders what did we really win. So many of us fell in battle, over an idea. An idea formed over one-thousand years ago, based on one man's thoughts that he taught to his students and others. This idea withstood time and caused wars to breakout throughout history. The mind is truly the most powerful weapon a person has.

It seems like a lifetime ago I was a normal eleven year old girl with a passion for books. I was the girl, the other kids teased, and bullied. Sure it was hurtful, but nothing compared to the pain I feel now. Let's face if I had chosen live as a muggle, I would have been rid of those who teased and taunted me within eight years. Yet when Professor Minerva McGonagall came to my home one evening speaking of a world you only find in fiction literature; I wanted in. Too bad no one informed me it came with a price tag. The price of becoming part of the wizarding world was a steep one. I paid it with a pound of flesh; and with the blood of innocence.

My first three years at Hogwarts were constantly accompanied by danger. While Harry and Ron always went galloping off, trying to save the day like American cowboys; I took the more logical approach and pulled them back from being seriously injured or hurt. Sure we had our fun during that time, but everything changed in our fourth year. At the World Cup I knew the year would be different with the appearance of the Death Eaters, and the Dark Mark. My concern grew when Harry's name was pulled and forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I tried to act if nothing was wrong by keeping the guys distracted with my mystery date for the Yule Ball, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. When Harry reappeared in the arena and screams of anguish reached my ears I knew my fears were realized. Voldemort had been resurrected and Cedric Diggory had been murdered. I knew from here on out things would never be the same. First blood was drawn, and everything was for keeps.

Our fifth years, was a mess with dimwitted ministry officials refusing to believe Voldemort was back, because of Pureblood aristocrats, and their own fear. Then there was the pink abomination Umbridge, the DA, and Harry's visions, which led him into a trap despite my warnings. Even after we contacted Kreacher, I still felt it was a trap, but Harry was determined to go to The Ministry in search of his father figure. Several things went wrong that night. One it was a trap in order for Harry to retrieve a prophesy sphere, Order member and Death Eaters exchanged fire, which led to Sirius's death, and I almost died myself. The only good things I can say happened that night was; Lucius Malfoy was exposed, and Professor Dumbledore kept Voldemort busy long enough for him to be seen by Ministry officials. Our following year was perhaps the most freighting. Even with all the disappearances and the unexplained mass deaths of the muggle world, we still tried to be teenagers but we knew; everyone knew the war was coming. We tried to keep on the rose tinted glasses, but the night our beloved Headmaster, and leader was murdered; by someone he trusted. It was someone who I always defended, even with his ill treatment; Severus Snape.

In that moment, all I wanted to do was turn tail in run. I was ready to go home and tell my parents everything, but when Harry mentioned the path Dumbledore put him on; I knew I couldn't leave Harry. He needed someone to think logically for him, who could separate themselves from their emotions. It became even more clear to me I was to stick with Harry with the reading of Dumbledore's will.

After the ambush on Bill and Fleur's wedding, the three of us pushed forward and persevered on finding Voldemort's horcruxes. It wasn't easy by any means. At times we didn't know what we were doing, but the clues Dumbledore left us were meant for me to put them together and make sense of it. I almost felt like I was failing people because I couldn't put the clues together fast enough. People continued to die each day because I couldn't see what was in front of me. I admit we got lucky on the information Kreacher told us about the locket; also luck was on our side within the bowels of Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix LeStrange thought I had been in her vault. I don't think a lot of people would have picked up on Bellatrix's uneasiness while being brutally tortured, and threated to be eaten and raped by a werewolf. After retrieving the Hufflepuff's chalice, in the most ridiculous manner, we proceeded into Hogwarts under the control of Snape. We found the other horcruxes also while participating in a fight to the death as Voldemort laid siege to the school. It almost seem surreal that students as young as 15, a hand full of adults, and magical beings held off a dark army of fully trained witches and wizards; alongside other darker creatures. When it was all over you expected the gray rain curtain to rollback, but gray remained for some of us; and an entirely new war begin.

Some purebloods sympathizers tried to downplay the war as small scrimmage. They tried to downplay the students as being rebellious. However, when most of them came under scrutiny they backpedalled. The 'adults' who let teenagers fight a war that should have been theirs, went back trying to reconstruct the ministry; with Kingsley Shackbolt at the helm.

The fall of Voldemort had been met by the majority of the wizarding world with joy; but not for everyone. For people like Andromeda Tonks, who was stripped of her family nearly let depression consume her. Her sole reason for living was for her grandson now. Narcissa Malfoy even tried to make amends with her older sister. Andromeda venomously told her "that she was no hero in the war as so many others would like to believe, and she was only trying to save her own hid." This was all done at the Order of Merlin Ceremony were Narcissa received praise for her part in bringing down Voldemort. Dora, Remus, and Ted received Order of Merlin awards which she let Teddy hold and throw around them showing they meant nothing to her. Harry, Ron, and I received Order of Merlin First Class Award along with the deceased Headmaster Snape which Harry graciously accepted on his behalf.

Celebrations, soirées, galas, all went on and we couldn't go anywhere without being hassled by press, admirers, and opportunist seeking to make allies, dates, and even marriages. Even Ron who had always wanted the limelight never wanted it at the cost of so many lives and his brother. Harry felt young for the first time in his life. He felt free. He took in what the world had to offer without death hovering over him, and without the weight of the world on his shoulders. As for me I wished I was capable of sharing in the joy, but I couldn't. A void sat where relief and happiness should have been. I felt like I could never be happy again. I instead was angry of what I and others endured; but more importantly it was what my parents endured. For all my logic and planning I never expected that Voldemort to find them. The Australian authorities told me, my parents were dead and they didn't have any leads as to why. Oh but I did; it was because of me they died. Of course everyone told me different.

I came back to London and had my parents legally declared dead, and waited for their barrister to contact me. They left me everything, not that I deserved it. My mum also left me her family home in Forks, Washington. I was also left with specific instructions on where they wanted to be buried.

Upon learning that they wanted to be buried in America, I came to realize I had no real understanding of how the muggle world worked. I had to ask the lawyer to arrange everything including how to exhume their bodies and for them flown from Australia to London to New York to Washington.

My life was a disoriented mess, which was something I wasn't use to. I needed and wanted to sort out my feelings for myself. Actually if I was honest with myself; I'd call it running away. They say war changes people well I'm getting a firsthand view of that.

I'm sad because I can't look at the world in the same way I did before; with arms wide open. I was frightened because after months it didn't look like my feeling were changing. My life seemed meaningless, devoid of the joy I once had.

What did you do when innocence was stripped away so fast? It seems as if I was fighting against an undertow that threatens to pull me under if I thought about things too long. I knew I wasn't the only one who felt like this, but everyone was reacting to it differently. It seems if I am stuck, like I have lost my right arm. I sit waiting for someone to tell me what happens next.

I let out a frustrated breath. I was still intelligent enough to recognize the signs of depression within. I just had no idea what to do about it, other than go about life as though nothing had changed, but that annoying voice inside me told me different. My life would never be the same.

* * *

><p>Edward was heading back home from Esme's weekly shopping trip to the grocery store with Emmett, and Alice. The Cullen family lived in solitude away from everyone due to the nature of their condition. There was only one other house that was located close to which was approximately fifteen miles away from them. Esme attempted to buy the vast property, the owner refused to sell it. If frustrated her to no end because this once magnificent house was rotting away. Sure maintenance was done to the yard every month, but the house was falling apart. However today was different the maintenance crew was there except in greater number.<br>Edward pulled to the side of the road without his surrogate mother saying a thing. She smiled at him, before stepping out of his silver Volvo.

"Excuse me sir," she smiled at who she assumed was the boss.

Edward cringed from the car at the man's lustful thoughts when he saw Esme, while Alice hummed to herself, and Emmett played a handheld game.

"What can I do for you." he asked.

"Is this property up for sale?"

"No, ma'am we got a call from some lawyer way out yonder, telling us that the owner is coming to stay for a while. It'll be a real surprise when they find out the house isn't livable. There is rotten wood and planks all over, the roof has leaks from what I can tell, and I'm pretty sure the plumbing is screwed up."

Esme nodded surveying the damage with her superior eyesight.

"From what I understand is nobody has lived here for 25 years give or take a year, nothing a couple of thousand dollars can't fix though. "

"You don't have a contact number for the lawyer do you?" she asked smiling.

"That would be a breach of privacy wouldn't?" he said smirking letting his eyes drift over her.

Edward pulled his hands through his unruly hair, as if that would stop the man's thoughts from floating in his mind. Alice continued to hum and Emmett cursed as he played his game.

Esme put on a big smile. "That wouldn't stop a man like you would it?"

Esme trotted back to the car with number in hand. Edward pulled off. They rode in silence with the exception of Alice who kept humming and the beeps of the video game. Unexpectedly Emmett spoke.

"I'm telling Carlisle you were flirting."

Esme roled her eyes, at her son's comment, while Alice giggled inturpting her made up song.

Edward let a small smile grace his face, even with his gift to read minds. Emmett could surprise him sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lack in update. Sometimes real life gets in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated or own The Twilight Saga or The Harry Potter Series. **

**Still need a Beta Reader**

* * *

><p>The Cullen household was quiet for the most part this early morning. Carlisle was making notations on a chart from a doctor from out of state seeking his opinion. He briefly looked up eyeing his wife Esme who was in her corner of the room looking at floor plans. He could hear one of Alice's many sowing machines stopping and starting. Her husband Jasper sat in one of the many sitting areas in their home reading an old tomb he had found on the Internet. Edward lingered in his room in the dark as per usual. Rosalie was reading the latest medical journal asking questions of him every once and a while. Then there was Emmett.<p>

His son Emmett was one of the brightest spots in their family. He makes them laugh, and cracks jokes at the most stressful times that lightens the situation. He could even get Edward out of his brooding moods. Emmett never held back his thoughts, and pulled no punches when it came to voicing his opinion. The family was glad and thankful for Emmet, but if you ever found yourself at the butt of his jokes like he and Esme are now it's actually annoying; especially when it's about your sex life.

"Yep she was making eyes with a grounds worker. That's a far cry from renowned doctor to maintenance worker," Emmett laughed at his mischievous behavior. "What's the matter Carlisle, not forefeeling your husbandly duties?"

Emmett tried a different angle not getting the rise out of them he wanted. "You know mom, I don't blame you for flirting; since dad is too busy playing doctor with the nurses at the hospital."

"Rosalie," I called knowing Rosalie was crafty and sometimes vicious with her punishments.

"Babe, babe wait what are you doing?" he heard. "Rose don't, stop!"

Emmett could hear snickering throughout the house as power to his XBOX was disconnected from its outlet. Dropping his controller Emmett went back to work.

"Better yet he's playing doctor to Karen Newton, who comes in feigning about some injury, or another," he said causing laugher among his children, because of the woman's over obvious attempt to gain my attention.

"She always seems to know, when you're on call."

I cast a glance at Esme, when her shuffling came to a stop. She gave me an amused smile. "Rosalie," she called.

We all heard unmistakable cracking of plastic of Emmett's precious XBOX. After total minute of total silence in the house Emmett finally spoke. "This is about that new girl today isn't."

"As that plain Jane looking girl could ever hold my attention," Rosalie retorted coolly.

"Babe I was helping her out, she was lost."

"Yeah I bet she was; they always seem to forget their way," she said poorly concealing her ire for human females that approach the male members of the family.

Tuning the couple out, over the new arrival of Charlie Swan's daughter I walked behind Esme looking over shoulder. The plans she made already looked impressive. "You're working hard at a project that you don't even have yet."

"No, but I will," she assured, not even needing her twirling pixie daughter to see it.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in the indoor porch, watching as the early night turn into morning. She listened as the crickets stop their nightly song, as the bird begin theirs. She arrived to the house about 4AM this morning; arriving only to find out the house was inhabitable. She briefly remembered her first thoughts as being something straight out a horror movie; the one house that sits by itself in darkness, just waiting for the masked knife wielding mass-murder to emerge.<p>

Apparently the driver felt that way too as he sat her bag beside her, before getting back inside his car leaving her; a teenage girl in the dark. Even Crookshanks looked at the house bleakly.

With her lit wand she followed the cracked cement pathway that needed replacing. The porch steps squeaked under her weight, and the old screen door fell off its hinges as soon as she pulled on it, making her jump and Crookshanks hiss violently at it. Even the brass key to the front door needed working in, before the door could be pried open.

The musty smell from when she opened the door hit her nose. She held up her wand inspecting the home her mother grew up in. Even with the thin layer of dust Hermione could tell this had once been a beautiful home. It had hard wood floors, chipped away paint that might have been vibrant at one time, and the kitchen looked exquisite. Although the furniture was covered in sheets she could tell the foyer, dining room, kitchen, and living room would have been beautiful.

However the upstairs portion of the house was a different story. She could tell there were leaks in the roof from the water stains, the festering mold aligning the wall, and the collapsing ceiling. Some of the furnishings were salvageable, as she made a mental note of what to keep and not to. She didn't even want to see the attic. There was also the water, and electricity problem.

She had more than enough money to fix the house thanks to the Ministry, and gifts for her contribution to the war. Also her parents left her everything including the money which included the liquidation of their business, and their life insurance. The hard decision had come to what will she do with the house when she went back home. She could always sell it, but she quickly dismissed that notion seeing as her mother spoke of her childhood home fondly. Those thought only made what she needed to do today even harder. She had to see the funeral director that is overseeing her parent's burial. That wave of grief that now seems to always linger just below the surface washed over her. To her it was that one final goodbye, and for what ever reason, she believed it to be her fault.

So consumed in her grief she missed two car pass by. One was a Jeep Wrangler, the other a silver Volvo. In the Volvo the blonde headed Texan flinched at the overwhelming of guilt and anger emotions that flooded him. His wife Alice instantly took his hand in hers giving him a concerned look.

"I'm fine," he tried to reassure her. He looked up to find Edward staring at him through the rearview mirror.

"It's nothing."

Edward let it drop, drifting his eyes back on the road. He knew sometimes his gift was unwelcome at times, yet he knew it took a strong emotion to make Jasper tense like that. He knew Jasper dismissed his sudden surge of emotion not to worry Alice. Too bad Alice didn't recognize Jasper's reaction bothered her on a subconscious level. He knew Alice feared when she didn't know something. Being a precog doesn't really allow her surprises. He also noticed in recent years the family had become dependent on her foresight, and his telepathy abilities to get through without being discovered.

Even he was reliant on his ability, but even he couldn't read everyone's mind. Over the course of his immortal life he encountered people's minds he couldn't read. Men, women, and even some children's minds didn't allow him access, and he wanted to know why. Of course he could never approach these people and ask. He needed time to study them; to know what separates them from all others mortals. Bella Swan was one of the person's minds he couldn't seem to penetrate. Her transferring to Forks gave the opportunity he'd been waiting for to investigate the anomaly, and he was determined to find out the secret.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she finished one of her many bouts of crying spells, and determined she had a new problem. Because of the lack of electricity her cell phone battery had gone dead.<p>

'I can always apparate.' She thought as she locked the door.

She pulled Crookshanks under her left arm, and was about to pull her wand before she saw a black Mercedes pull over in front of the house.

A woman got out with caramel hair, who was impeccably dressed in a lavender square neck half-sleeved empire waist black knee length dress with black open toe heels. The man who got out looked liked he walked straight out of Witch Weekly dressed in a black dress trousers, royal blue shirt, and matching tie. She was so preoccupied by their beauty she almost missed the flare in her magic that was giving off a warning.

She discreetly searched her surroundings fearing these people could be in danger. She looked back toward the couple who was almost in front of her and realized upon closer inspection they were the danger. She read the books, she knew the signs, and she also fought a few Romanian vampires in the war, who foolishly believed that Voldemort would overthrow the unsuspecting Volturi. More importantly she also knew of vampires who fed on animals; that knowledge alone kept her from throwing an Incendio curse at them; even though they're animal drinkers that didn't make them any less dangerous.

She stiffened, letting Crookshanks jump down, keeping her hand were her wand was reachable, just in case. Hermione felt as if they picked up on her foreboding feelings the way they stopped several feet in front of her.

"Sorry if we startled you. I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle," she said still smiling giving off an air of kindness.

'Mates,' Hermione thought until Esme mentioned her children. 'A coven,' Hermione thought sarcastically as Esme continued to speak.

"We live about fifth-teen minutes just north of here," Esme said uncertainly. Esme looked at Carlisle as the young woman in front of them seemed to become tense all of a sudden.

Esme studied the young girl in front of her. She was petite and still curvy, but just a shade thin. She was pale, but not like they were. Also her hair looked as if it had once been luxurious, but now fell in limp waves. All in all she looked tired. She smiled again at Hermione who seemed to regain her composure as she introduced herself.

"Oh…Uhh…Hermione Granger a pleasure," she finally said hesitantly.

"Hermione, such a beautiful name; Shakespeare isn't?"

"Yes sir," she said as Carlisle finally spoke.

"And you're also from London," he continued.

"Yes sir and I also hear a hint of an English accent from you as well."

Hermione inwardly cringed as the vampire gave her a dazzling smile, knowing what those teeth could do.

"Not too many people pick up upon that, and yes I am originally from England," he said confirming her suspicion.

"My husband just loves to meet a fellow Englishman, he starts getting nostalgic, and then he'll talk for hours on end."

"No I just like those who appreciate a good cup of tea," he rebuked teasingly.

Hermione looked on as the couple seemed to have gotten lost within each other, and knew she was all but forgotten. That was another thing she knew about vampire mates; like veelas they lived for each other happiness, and love each other fiercely. She cleared her throat, regaining their attention. Esme smiled again and Hermione didn't know why but every time she did it; it warmed her. Her smile didn't make her flinch like her counterparts. It was just something different about this female vampire.

"Oh are we holding you up?" Esme said spotting the heavy looking bag on Hermione's shoulder.

"No ma'am I just needed to find a phone, to call a cab. I got here in the middle of the night and foolishly not knowing, what I should have known in the first place; that the house was in desperate need of repairs," she rambled on. "I guess I haven't been running all cylinders lately," she muttered casting her eyes toward the ground.

"Well if you need a ride we can certainly accommodate you."

"Oh no I don't want to be a burden; if I could just use your phone I'll call a cab," Hermione said not trusting the two vampires, even if they didn't give of a threatening aura.

Crookshanks sensing Hermione's apprehension gave a meow grabbing Hermione's attention, before purring next to Esme's leg.

The two vampires smiled at the strange squashed faced looking cat, then looked back to Hermione.

"Perhaps I will accept that ride, but I have to get his C-A-R-R-I-E-R."

Crookshanks immediately started hissing a fit, as a child who was told they would receive a nap.

"If I didn't know any better I'd believe your cat knew what you were talking about," Carlisle said eyeing the peculiar looking feline, who started to pace back and forth all the while hissing.

'If you only knew,' Hermione thought as she went back inside grabbing the carrier approaching the cat mournfully wondering she would have to beg, only to find out Crooks looked the cage disdainfully before stepping in.

"Thank you," she said before she watched her cat stick up his nose at her. She stood up only to see the vampires stare at her cat in awe. "Shall we be going?"

"Of course," Carlisle said snapping out his musing of the cat. He instantly reached to take Hermione's bag not really noticing a weight difference even if it was charmed to be light as a feather. And being the ever gentleman he opened both women's doors, before getting in himself.

Hermione had no idea just how much she was altering the course of her future by accepting a simple ride from the patriarch and matriarch of the small vampire coven in Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N: Like I said sorry for the lack in update. I will try to update every month.**


End file.
